El Pєlucнє
by Adilay Himelric
Summary: [Dark-Fic/UA] ¿Cuánto daño pueden causar un amor juvenil y un par de regalos en la vida de un par de adolescentes? [Fic para el evento del foro: Mundo Fanfiction NH. "Y no vivieron felices para siempre"]


_[Dark-Shot]_

**El Pєlucнє**

—**Naruto U. & H. Hinata****—**

**S**ummary: [Dark-Fic/UA] ¿Cuánto daño pueden causar un amor juvenil y un par de regalos en la vida de un par de adolescentes? [Fic para el evento del foro: Mundo Fanfiction NH. "Y no vivieron felices para siempre"]

**A**dvertencias: _GORE_; Situaciones Traumáticas y Asesinato de personajes. [Es un Dark-Fic por lo que espero que se preparen O.O]

**D**isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_El Peluche_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Ehm, quiero aclarar que en mi defensa diré que esto no lo tenía planeado, éste fic sería más rosa; de hecho la idea principal que se había formado en mi cabeza era más lindo y menos… oscuro. La idea que aquí está presentada es curiosa en muchos aspectos (si son psicólogos tal vez lo entiendan) por otro lado también es oscura y tal vez hasta perturbadora. Pero aclaro que no deseaba que esto se viniese por las ramas del oscurantismo del fandom.

Al principio había pensado en exponerlo en otra actividad en el foro de Facebook pero después se me presentó ésta oportunidad y dije ¿por qué no?

Tomen en cuenta las advertencias antes de leer. No digan que no se los advertí. ¿Listos?

Bien continúen.

Ah sí, y no se les olvide comentar si les ha gustado ¡por favor comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>|•|<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre"<em> Naruto quisiera patearle el culo al autor de dicha frase. Su cumpleaños no pudo haber sido peor de lo que se hubiese imaginado al principio… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que al pasar por un callejón a plena lluvia, le cayeron desechos líquidos que si bien olían mal, no pudo reconocer con exactitud: algo tenía el olor de pañal _húmedo_ y cáscaras de frutas varias.

—¡Lo siento mucho, muchacho! —le había gritado la señora de tercera edad desde algunos pisos superiores de uno de los dos edificios que componían el callejón. Naruto por cortesía le había hecho señales de que aquello no le había molestado cuando ambos (la señora y él) sabían perfectamente que el rubio quería soltar más de una palabra obscena contra ella. No fue hasta que escuchó a una niña reír atrás de él con sus amiguitas que se dio cuenta que levaba una cáscara de plátano en el hombro derecho.

Era sorprendente el cómo podían cambiar tantas cosas en unas cuantas horas… un viernes, su billetera repleta de dinero, su cumpleaños, ¿qué podía salirle mal?

Aquella mañana, Uzumaki Naruto había despertado con un humor alegre puesto que como cualquier chico adolescente que cumplía quince años, estaba emocionado por recibir felicitaciones y aplausos, al menos algún regalo decente: pues fue su primer error del día. El segundo error, fue intentar explicarles a todos a base de indirectas bastantes directas, desde su gran amor Haruno Sakura hasta su no muy conocido Rock Lee que, que ese día era su cumpleaños y que dejarán de fingir que lo ignoraban. No fue hasta que Uchiha Sasuke, quién hasta el momento, se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, le había felicitado y le había dado un llavero como regalo cuando Naruto cayó en cuenta de que en verdad todos sus amigos habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

Wong Tenten, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino, Sai y Haruno Sakura se habían disculpado por olvidarlo por completo; aunque claramente como Naruto había previsto, todos tenían una excusa: «tenía partido se futbol ayer y lo olvidé» había dicho Lee, «tenía montones y montones de tarea» se había lamentado Sakura. Se podría decir que Ino fue la más sincera al decirle con frialdad que ella había ignorado completamente la fecha, aunque eso no quería decir que a Naruto le haya dolido menos.

Bueno, como compensación Naruto pidió que todos cooperaran lo _poco_ que tenían ahorrado de efectivo y le invitaran a un karaoke no muy lejano a la secundaria a la que asistían. Todos tenían compromisos: cenas con los suegros (viniendo del _Cejotas_ esa excusa le pareció a Naruto tan válida como los vales de despensa del año 98), familiares de visita y lo más ridículo fue escuchar a Sai diciendo que iba al dentista.

Aunque se moría por hacerlo Naruto no le pidió a nadie dinero para poder comprarse lo que quisiera en el centro comercial; por lo que molesto decidió pasar de largo de sus amigos durante todo el tiempo que duró la escuela, y aparentemente a ellos eso no les había afectado en lo más mínimo, no desde que Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a salir desde ayer y decidieron hacer público eso dos horas antes de que Sasuke felicitara a Naruto por su cumpleaños.

Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Chōji habían desaparecido y no se supo más de ellos al terminar las clases; Tenten y Lee se habían ido a sus clases de Ninjutsu con el profesor Maito Gai y Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido al cine con unas entradas supuestamente ya compradas.

Mientras se preparaba para salir de la escuela recibió una llamada por parte de su madre. Naruto reviviendo un poco de ánimo tomó el teléfono.

—Eh, Naruto-kun —llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento Hinata, tengo una llamada —dijo Naruto antes de tomar su celular y recibiendo la llamada de su madre.

—Oh, entiendo, ya nos veremos —musitó ella abochornada y notablemente desanimada—. Feliz cumpleaños —masculló a lo lejos, antes de marcharse con su mochila en manos.

Naruto aunque la escuchó no le prestó atención, ya que estaba muy atento con el teléfono en manos.

—_Naruto, soy yo, tu madre._

—Ya sé que eres tú —dijo Naruto sonriendo afablemente—. ¿Ocurre algo madre? —preguntó expectante porque su madre le felicitara desde su viaje a China junto a su padre.

—_Así es, hijo, lamento mucho decirte esto pero el viaje se alargó; tu padre y yo llegaremos el próximo viernes _—dijo ella con un gran sentimiento de culpa impregnado en su voz.

—Oh —articuló Naruto cayendo en el abismo de la decepción—, entiendo.

—_¡Anímate cariño! Tu hermano Menma sí podrá regresar, de hecho partió ayer, ¿acaso aún no ha llegado?_

¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo único que le faltaba era eso. Forzándose por no mostrarse molesto, respondió:

—Maravilloso, madre —dijo él después de suspirar lastimosamente procurando que su madre no lo escuchase.

—_Hijo mío, perdónanos a tu padre y a mí, esperábamos llegar ayer pero…_

—Ya nos veremos, mamá —interrumpió Naruto ya con un grave nudo en la garganta. No estaba de humor para las excusas de Uzumaki Kushina.

—_Naruto…_ —Naruto colgó el teléfono y lo apagó antes de metérselo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón oscuro.

Naruto celebró su cumpleaños en el centro comercial en la sección de videojuegos jugando una y otra vez _Mario Brothers_. Ganó el peluche de un panda extrañamente color azul con negro y con unos ojos más grandes de lo usual, un panda grotesco en todo su esplendor, en diversos juegos donde consiguió boletitos rojos al por mayor.

Salió a la calle con el ridículo panda en manos, mojándose a mitad del camino de regreso a casa ya que se había gastado todo su dinero en los juegos y en malteadas de sabores varios. No le quedó dinero ni para un bus que lo llevase ni cerca de la enorme casa en la que vivían él y sus padres junto con su estúpido hermano menor, Uzumaki Menma.

Ah, es cierto. Menma era un año menor que él, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, muchos juraban que eran gemelos; ambos rubios y de ojos azules. Sin embargo, Menma harto de todo aquello decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y teñirlo de negro; se había cambiado de escuela para evitarse problemas y a diferencia de Naruto, Menma no faltaba a clases, era un alumno casi perfecto y el orgullo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze; mientras que Naruto era un alumno apenas promedio, faltaba a clases junto a Sasuke (quién a diferencia del rubio, sacaba buenas notas) y solía meterse en problemas con sus profesores, Hatake Kakashi entre ellos.

Y para variar, Menma era el Don Juan de la familia, de los catorce años que él llevaba, ya tenía quince ex novias en su haber. Tenía quién sabe cuántas pretendientes por ahí y una chica que ya llevaba tratando desde el mes pasado antes de irse a Kyoto a una excursión de su clase, ¿para hacer qué? Naruto lo ignoraba y hasta hace unas horas esperaba seguir ignorándolo. ¡Ya lo veía! Plantado en la puerta principal con un paquete en manos y una cara de idiota exclamando un afónico y vergonzoso «feliz cumpleaños»; para después darse cuenta de que el regalo era un despertador actualizado como el año pasado.

Una cuenta bancaria generosa, y Menma le compraba a su único hermano, un despertador.

Aunque bueno, Naruto sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse cuando él le había regalado a Menma en su treceavo cumpleaños un reloj de muñeca en una barata de metal pintado de amarillo. Que se rompió a los tres días de uso. Por eso Naruto no albergaba ninguna esperanza de su el regalo de éste año pudiese ser mejor.

Sin embargo lo que no esperó fue que al entrar a su casa, todo estuviese vacío. Los empleados seguramente ya se habían ido a dormir, no fue hasta que llegó a la cocina y miró el reloj de la pared con aire caído que ya eran pasada de las doce de la noche y los empleados debían despertar a las cuatro de la mañana para hacer sus deberes diarios, que eran muchos contando que la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki no contrataban a cualquiera para ser sirviente en la casa. Aunque estaba el detalle de que ahora era sábado, el día en el que los empleados descansaban por igual. Cuando su madre cocinaba o alguno de los hermanos Uzumaki lo hacía.

Arrojó al peluche a una esquina del cuarto y al encender la luz tomó un vaso de vidrio de la alacena y lo llenó de agua antes de beberla. Estaba molesto y se sentía idiota y humillado, todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños, jamás había pasado algo semejante. Al principio tuvo esperanzas de que sus amigos realmente le jugaran de aquellas bromas en las que fingían olvidar su cumpleaños y después a base de pasos muy elaborados le celebraran una fiesta de ensueño.

Pero en lo que conllevó ese día, cada una de esas ilusiones con las que despertó, se estaban derrumbando una a una como un castillo de naipes o una fija con fichas de dómino.

Al terminar de beber dejó el vaso en la mesa y al hacerlo notó algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco brutal.

En la mesa ya hacia un pastel bien envuelto con papel amarillo con franjas blancas; y al lado de éste se encontraba el peluche de un zorro con diez colas hecho a mano color naranja (los bordes desviados y las colas, una más grande que la otra) con botones negros como ojos y sonrisa tierna hecha con hilo oscuro. El peluche sostenía entre sus cuatro patas una tarjera que al tomarla, Naruto leyó:

_«Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun. _

_Que seas feliz no sólo éste día; sino todos los que sigan por el resto de tu vida._

_[Borrones al final]»_

Naruto no prestó atención a los borrones. Toda su atención se fue al detalle de que la carta no tenía firma, pero la letra era de una cursiva tan elaborada en un trozo de papel en blanco que Uzumaki no necesitó explicación sobre la persona que le había mandado un pastel y un peluche tan cursis como aquellos.

—¿Qué enternecedor, no? —preguntó una voz burlona y risueña en la puerta cuando Naruto se aventuró a desenvolver su pastel.

—No me molestes, Menma —masculló Naruto sin dejar de desenvolver el pastel; sobre éste y alrededor de muchos trozos de fresas marcaba con chantillín anaranjado: «Feliz día» con la misma caligrafía que la carta. El estómago de Naruto se contrajo con ello. No todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

—Mañana te daré mi regalo —dijo Menma con algo de enojo al verse ignorado por su hermano aun con las maletas en manos ya que acababa de llegar. Naruto musitó algo parecido a un «ajá» antes de que Menma agregará con irritación antes de marcharse con la mirada en alto—: idiota.

Naruto tomó el peluche en manos y se dispuso a comerse el pastel; tomó con velocidad un cuchillo, un plato, un tenedor y su anterior vaso vacio de vidrio y antes de partir su pastel con el envase de la leche con chocolate recién salido del refrigerador y con la boca hecha agua; su celular sonó de nuevo. Soltando una maldición y una palabrota, tomó el celular y contestó con enojo:

—¿Sí? —pero inmediatamente cambió su humor al recibir la contestación.

—_Naruto-kun _—masculló la voz que Naruto deseaba escuchar con ansias, a pesar de la pésima conexión de la llamada que hacía que la voz saliera distorsionada.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —dijo Naruto feliz—, oye, te agradezco mucho el pastel. Estaba a punto de probarlo.

—_Hay algo… aquí…_

—¿Sabes? —interrumpió él ignorando por completo lo que ella iba a decir—. Hoy todo el mundo (a excepción de mi madre, pero ella no cuenta mucho porque está en China con mi padre) olvidó mi cumpleaños. Estaba molesto, hasta que vi tu obsequio. —Sonrió afablemente antes de mirar de nuevo el pastel—. ¿Por qué no vienes y lo comemos juntos?

—_E-es muy tar-tarde _—respondió Hinata desanimada. Naruto quiso darse un puñetazo al recordar ese detalle.

—Mierda, es cierto —se quedó pensativo por un segundo—, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, te invito un helado?

—_Él no ha dejado de… _—Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa de pronto, entre una muy aumentada estática entre la conexión—_. Naruto-kun… ¿qué hago? Me sigue. Me sigue… Me sigue… Me sigue… Está aquí…_

—¿Qué te siguió? ¿Quién te siguió? —preguntó Naruto deteniendo su charlatanería. Hinata soltó otro gemido, ésta vez con un tono más angustiado.

—_Me ve… por la ventana… es «horribleee» —hubo más estática interfiriendo y distorsionando monstruosamente la dulce voz de Hyūga Hinata—, ya… ya no pu-puedo e-eludirlo más… ¡No tiene ojos, Naruto-kun!_

Naruto no era consciente de lo que oía. Ahora se apegó al celular para poder seguir escuchando, cosa que le pareció imposible segundos después.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Menma entrando a la cocina blanco como la tiza.

Naruto hizo un ademán pidiéndole que se callase. Menma tembló con una expresión de horror.

—¿Quién te ha seguido? —quiso saber Naruto borrando toda expresión feliz de su rostro. Pero al otro lado de la línea comenzaron a escucharse gritos y forcejeos que Naruto no pudo identificar. Además de Hinata había alguien más ahí, y sonaba como un animal recitando una y otra vez: _«Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré», _con voz casi bestial—. ¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó cuando la línea se cortó.

—¡Naruto, no hay tiempo! ¡Hay que llamar a papá y a mamá! ¡Por favor!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Naruto sin saber qué hacer viendo su teléfono con la pantalla apagada, ¿acaso se le había acabado la batería?

—¡Naruto! ¡Por favor! —pedía Menma saliendo de su rol de chico-cool. Naruto le gritó de nuevo que guardara silencio encendiendo su celular—. ¡Naruto! ¡Hay sangre, mucha sangre en el pasillo!

Menma al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba después de encender su celular, el tomó el suyo propio y marcó al 911.

—_Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

—¡Hay… hay sangre en mi… mi ca-casa! ¡Creo que…! ¡«Ceo» que a habido un… un «aesinato»! —articuló Menma apenas conteniendo el horror que. La operadora siguió haciéndole preguntas mientras Naruto, con la cabeza zumbándole poco a poco.

¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba?

Su cerebro se apagó poco después de escuchar la llamada de Menma a la operadora; no sintió cuando la policía entró por la fuerza a la casa sacando a los dos hermanos de ahí (Menma casi al tope del colapso) no sin antes dejar que numerosos uniformados entrasen y revisaran toda la habitación en cuestión. Contactaron al familiar más cercano de ambos que fue su padrino Jirayra al que le fue comunicado (cuando éste había llegado completamente chorreando agua y espuma de jabón sobre la cabeza y la ropa mojada y sudorosa) todo lo sucedido y después de una larga noche y un largo año donde los padres y el padrino de los chicos se negaron rotundamente a hablar de lo ocurrido (Menma cuanto menos quiso hacerlo por más llamadas a su celular que recibió; las llamadas lo hostigaban tanto que terminó cambiando de número y de celular). Casi al instante, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki abandonó su hogar en Konoha y partieron hacia Kyoto donde Naruto fue enviado junto a su hermano a una nueva institución lejos de los _amigos_ de Naruto.

_¿De quién era la sangre que encontró Menma aquella noche?, _pregunta usada muy comúnmente en Konoha. Por lo que Naruto jamás miró atrás cuando salieron de ésa ciudad en el auto deportivo de Minato.

Tanto como Minato como Kushina habían hecho que sus hijos jamás supiesen la respuesta entera de esa monstruosa historia. Al menos no hasta que las varias noches de pesadillas y los varios días de terapia con la doctora Senju Tsunade hicieran que los hermanos olvidases y superasen ese hecho que los había orillado a mudarse y a no dirigirse la palabra durante dos años.

Para cuando retomaron sus lazos como hermanos Menma se le notaba más cohibido que antes pero más platicador que dos años atrás. Naruto hablaba más con él y ambos se habían hecho muy unidos; sin tocar jamás el tema del sanguinario cumpleaños.

O eso hasta que Menma se mudó a Tokio a los 19 años para iniciar sus estudios como _mangaka_ bajo la tutela de un tal Masashi Kishimoto, dejando a su hermano mayor hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares junto a su padrino y tutor Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Y así como así, pasaron diez años desde entonces…»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pésima experiencia de su quinceavo cumpleaños que había dejado a Naruto marcado (y condenándolo a que cada noche de ésos procuraba pagarse una noche en un hotel cercano en una habitación nada costosa y dormir ahí en vez de su casa) a tal grado que la familia y conocidos celebraban dos días después del mismo oficial (claramente sin dar explicaciones) que al poco tiempo resultó que mudarse de Konoha fue con creces, la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado Kushina y Minato con respecto a la vida social de Naruto y de Menma quién viajaba de regreso a Kyoto para unirse a las celebraciones.

Resulta que a él le pareció genial al cabo de unas semanas de su recuperación después de un año de lo ocurrido a sus 16 años, en la nueva escuela lo trataban bien, sus nuevas amistades le explicaban que a pesar de tener diversión, también se debía tener sentido común y responsabilidades; además de que los cumpleaños para sus nuevas amistades eran importantes que cualquier compromiso (aunque había sus excepciones), tanto así que Naruto casi olvidó a los viejos amigos que curiosamente no habían intentado siquiera contactarlo de ninguna forma aún después de que media Konoha intentó sonsacarle lo que había pasado en su casa; eso de cierta forma había herido su ego en aquel entonces, sin embargo después de diez años, la herida fue cerrándose hasta que no quedó siquiera la cicatriz.

Aunque nadie le dijo a Naruto que pasarían diez años de felicidad y calma para que los enigmas que lo habían dejado despierto durante horas hasta el amanecer en su juventud regresarán y con venganza tras ellas por haberlas olvidado…

—Hola, Naruto —habló Megurine Shion, una de sus socias comerciales, y una de las mujeres a las cuales no se les podía decir que no a una de sus peticiones sin llevarse una jaqueca del tamaño del mismísimo _Titanic_.

Naruto por su lado gruñó dándole a ella entender que tenía toda su atención, sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

En la oficina que antes fue de su padre, ya jubilado, ya sobre el escritorio varios papeles junto a un ordenador zumbando a mitades de la noche; el trabajo era arduo pero se sentía bien, los diez de octubre siempre los pasaba así desde que cumplió los quince años… Ya casi no recordaba el porqué sólo sabía que no le gustaba que celebrasen su cumpleaños, se había esforzado tanto durante años en olvidar el suceso que lo llevó a salir de Konoha que finalmente lo había conseguido. Y ahora se preocupaba por recordarlo, «vaya idiota» pensó para sí molesto consigo mismo.

Shion bufó con puchero infantil enseñando su escote al agacharse sobre el escritorio frente al Uzumaki Naruto de veinticinco años recién cumplidos.

—Vamos, hombre —dijo ella en tono sensual—, deja la computadora, vamos es que acaso vas a pasar ahí toda la… oh… pero qué es esto. —Tomó sin delicadeza un peluche que descansaba encima del maletín de cuero del rubio; un zorro raido e infantil que Shion no se preocupó en mostrar una cara de desprecio y asco—, ¡iuuu! ¿De qué basurero lo sacaste, _mi amor_? —casi gritó sosteniendo al peluche entre dos dedos.

«Ya está» pensó él con la llama de furia creciendo en su interior pensando que Shion ya se había pasado con sus truquillos.

Uzumaki golpeó el teclado haciendo que Megurine saltara del susto y se alejase un poco saliendo de su lapsus de niña mandona. Él por su parte, se levantó de su asiento y bruscamente le quitó a la chica rubia de ojos azules el peluche procurando que no se le rompiera la descocida oreja derecha de donde (la bestia interior de Naruto rugió de ira) Shion lo había sostenido.

—¡Largo! —gritó tomando a Shion del codo obligándola a salir de su oficina.

—¡Oye, qué te ocurre! ¡Ahh!

Naruto cerró la puerta y poniéndole seguro escuchando los chillidos de la rubia; regresó a su asiento sin prestar mucha atención, desde los veintiuno había aceptado ser paciente con esas demostraciones de berrinches por parte de Megurine Shion, después de todo ella era así, provocativa, chillona y bromista, porque alejando su demostración de antes, ella no lo veía a él como una mujer a un hombre sino a una amiga fastidiosa a su próxima víctima, siempre en sus cumpleaños desde que lo conoció a los 20, Shion intentaba hacerle salir de la oficina.

Pero ha sí, en lo que estaba…

Volvió a leer un mensaje que recitaba como título: _«Por la ventana»_ y decía cosas tan incoherentes que Naruto pensó que alguien jugaba con él. Hasta que leyó lo último, el último párrafo.

_POR LA VENTANA_

_Él está ahí…_

_Siempre ha estado ahí…_

_¿Recuerdas tu décimo cumpleaños?_

_Le prometiste algo que ya pagué…_

_Pero él no está satisfecho…_

—_Ven, ven, ven a mí… —me dice siempre._

_Ya no lo aguanto más._

_Terminaré con esto._

_55-090-011-090-098_

El número a él le parecía familiar. Pero por lógica eso no podía ser el número de un teléfono celular así que siguió pensando… ese número le era tan familiar que por un segundo sintió el miedo correrle como un hielo por la espalda en pleno invierno. El estómago se le contraía y se sentía mareado a pesar de que dormía bien sus horas de sueño. Ese mensaje bien pudo ser una broma, pero cuando vio el remitente decidió que había dos opciones:

1.- Alguien estaba decidido por todos los medios disponibles a hacerle una broma pesada sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza; sin deseos de seguir viviendo. O…

2.- Algo estaba…

«¡NO!» repitió su mente alejándose un poco de la pantalla. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. «No hay nada, no hay nada tras este mensaje, es sólo un pobre diablo que ya no sabe que más hacer con su miserable vida. Alguien que no tiene respeto por nada» vio de nuevo el correo que no estaba entre sus contactos y volvió a cavilar al respecto.

_HinaSombra[guión bajo]13[arroba]Hotmail[punto]com_

_HinaSombra_13 _

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y maldiciones a la persona que le hizo recordar lo último que había escuchado él antes de que Menma…

_«Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré»._ Se estremeció al volver a escuchar eso dentro de su cabeza. Borró el mensaje y después de apagar el equipo, tomó el peluche, su maletín y su saco antes de salir de la oficina con paso rápido.

Para su mínima pizca de suerte, Shion se había marchado ya.

Mientras pasaba por el estacionamiento se percató de que todos los autos se habían ido, aquel día era viernes pero aún así era muy extraño que todos los trabajadores con auto se hubiesen marchado. Para cuando llegó a su auto, el correo remitente del mensaje que lo inquietaba no dejaba de circular por su cabeza.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó recordando que antes de borrar el mensaje, había imprimido lo que decía y ahora lo llevaba en su maletín.

Al conducir, sin saber cómo había entrado al auto y cómo ahora estaba condiciéndolo cayendo en cuenta de que la monotonía con la que conducía su vida podía hacer las cosas por él sin problemas, Naruto siguió cavilando sobre el mensaje que recibió, con la hora plantada en su sofisticado radio (11:08pm) y con el sonido de los cláxones alrededor, decidió que haría algo que no estaba en sus planes: llamar a Menma, que ahora estaba ubicado en el mismo hotel que él la tarea no sería tan difícil.

A pesar de que Naruto ya no vivía con sus padres sino en un departamento propio, no había dejado el hábito de ir a un hotel las noches de su cumpleaños, «las viejas manías siempre ganan» pensó sonriendo sin gracia. Y sin alejar esa curvatura de sus labios, subió el ascensor que lo guiaría a la habitación de Menma y al pasillo donde él mismo estaba instalado; ignorando la puerta de su cuarto y a la llave que ahora tenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, siguió con su maletín y el zorro de peluche, en una mano cada uno.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación _412_. Tocó sin miramientos y esperó a que su hermano se apareciera después de que los nudillos se le enrojecieran de las incontables veces que tocó hasta que los sonidos a la puerta amenazaban con tirarla. Menma lucía cansado, con ojeras y con los labios resecos.

—¿Qué quieres, ya viste la hora al menos? —reprendió Menma notablemente molesto. Naruto pasó a la habitación sin ser invitado pero su hermano acostumbrado a esa actitud no le sorprendió—. ¿Querías algo? —murmuró bostezando.

—Sí, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de ésa noche —espetó Naruto sentándose en la cama de Menma, curiosamente no estaba desordenada y apenas y se notaban ciertas arrugas en las sábanas; Menma aún tenía la ropa de viaje y no su piyama o su ropa interior. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué noche? —preguntó Menma sin inmutarse—, si fue la vez en la que Hikari intentó hacerte un baile erótico pensando que eras Jirou, yo no tuve…

—No —le interrumpió Naruto con un rubor en la cara—, hablo de… _ésa_ noche.

Menma dejó de rascarse los ojos con los dedos de la mano derecha con pereza para ver a su hermano entre los mismos con seriedad y con poco color en la cara.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo rotundamente notablemente nervioso—, vete.

—No —casi gritó al levantarse—, ya es hora de hablar.

—No es hora de nada —interceptó Menma siendo brusco—. Eso quedó en el pasado, déjalo ya.

—Dejar —repitió Naruto irónicamente—, dejar las cosas así; eso no. Quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió. Tú sabes lo que…

—¡Lo sé! Pero no quiero hablar de eso con nadie, mucho menos contigo —masculló lo último, dolido y notablemente angustiado—. Déjame ya.

—Menma, hermano… basta ya. —Menma le dio la espalda. Naruto inhaló profundo y después continuó esperando resultados—. Escucha, sólo quiero que me lo digas, sólo eso. Y no volveré a mencionarlo jamás en la vida.

Menma no contestó.

—Menma —llamó Naruto en un tono bajo.

—¿Por qué has traído a esa cosa?

El corazón de Naruto se congeló.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese zorro, ¿por qué lo has traído a este departamento? —gruñó.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el peluche? —Naruto arqueó una ceja—. Menma…

—Ese peluche es el causante de muchas de mis pesadillas, Naruto —dijo el moreno como si contuviese vómito en su garganta—, lo veo… constantemente cuando se acerca tu cumpleaños. Y la veo a ella.

—A… ella —preguntó Naruto sin entender nada de nada. Menma soltó un gruñido.

—Esa chica, la chica que te dio eso… —suspiró estresado—, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—No entiendo.

—La chica… dime hermano. —Cuando Naruto vio la cara de Menma al fin, iluminado apenas por la escasa luz de la habitación, el rubio pudo ver que las ojeras de su hermano se habían acentuado con más furia en su rostro—. ¿Jamás te preguntaste el porqué tus amigos ya no te llamaron después de eso? ¿O cómo pudo entrar… _ella_ a nuestra casa a dejar sus simpáticos obsequios?

Ahora que se lo pensaba, Naruto no se lo había pensado. Menma soltó una risita.

—Desapareció después de tu cumpleaños según escuché por ahí. Mamá y papá no nos lo dijeron para no asustarnos o preocuparnos pero yo investigue hace cuatro años. —Menma se acercó a su maleta de donde, de la bolsa más pequeña, sacó un folder amarillo repleto de horas salteadas; se lo extendió a Naruto—. Velo, y mira con atención lo que pone ahí —le dio la espalda de nuevo y Naruto abrió el folder. Eran recortes de periódicos pegados en horas y archivos en páginas web impresos a color. Todos con el mismo tema:

_EL HORROR DE LA MANSIÓN UZUMAKI_

_La noche de la semana anterior, justamente pasando de la madrugada del día 11 de octubre; el 911 recibió una llamada alarmante de un jovencito de apenas 14 años explicando aterrado que su mansión había sido escenario de un de los más grotescos y sanguinarios crímenes en la historia de Konoha. La víctima inicial de esta historia no se halló según la policía al mando de la investigación, por lo que se pudo apreciar en las pruebas de ADN, la sangre no correspondía a ningún miembro de la familia presente como el padre, la madre o los mismos hijos._

_La policía y el cuerpo de investigación descartaron completamente a los usuarios de la mansión como el padre, la madre y ambos hijos de haber sido los autores del crimen en cuestión; la sangre fresca y los vídeos tomados por las cámaras vigilantes exponían sus inocencias al captar a los hijos llegar muy pocos minutos antes de la llamada a las autoridades._

_Los padres y el padrino de ambos hermanos, Jiraiya, se han negado a dar explicación sobre el estado psicológico de ambos jóvenes. Aunque claro, primero hay que pensar en ellos._

_¿Obra de los enemigos del padre queriendo vengarse? _

_¿Enemigos de la madre? _

_¿De los mismísimos hermanos Uzumaki?_

_Sobre todo esto hay demasiados misterios, esperamos encontrar más información y también les deseamos una pronta recuperación a los miembros de la familia._

Naruto no entendió aquello; sobre todo porque aquella pequeña noticia abarcaba muy poco de la hoja en comparación a la noticia que explicaba a un lado de la suya (lo que provocaría reducir los costos en los mariscos y los distintos mariscos que en aquel entonces estaban en rebaja), casi exclamó lo indignado que estaba al respecto. No había fotos como en la siguiente noticia en la que sólo habían expuesto una imagen de frente de su mansión.

«Casi ya no la recuerdo» se dijo melancólico y temeroso. Paso a la siguiente nota.

_EL HORROR SIN RESOLVER_

_Después de incontables registros a la mansión donde habitaba la familia Uzumaki, los oficiales al mando de la investigación declararon al caso del siglo (un caso que nos que ha tenido en suspenso casi a todos en el sur de Japón) como: SIN RESOLVER. Los parámetros que hacen de éste caso tan especial es el modo en el que el más joven de la familia Uzumaki, encontró para su horror el pasillo de su mansión justamente después de regresar de su cansado viaje, todos lo recordamos seguro._

_El pasaje marcado de sangre hasta la habitación del hijo mayor del matrimonio Uzumaki; uno que llevaba justamente al inicio de la puerta de éste. Dejando completamente limpia la zona entrante de la habitación de su usuario._

Naruto no dio crédito a lo que leyó. Pasó a los archivos pegados en las hojas blancas con entremos amarillos por el tiempo. Hasta que topó con la página de una revista donde ponían el rostro de Hyūga Hinata. A Naruto se le detuvo el corazón, Hinata estaba ahí, luciendo esa cabellera corta hasta las orejas con dos distintivos mechones en su rostro tímido, a color se le notaban los especiales ojos perlados y su blanquecina piel. Pero había algo en la mirada de ella que hacía que Naruto quisiera hablarle y preguntarle: «¿Por qué estás tan triste?». Pero lo que definitivamente casi derrumbó a Naruto fue la nota debajo de su foto.

_LA POLICÍA EN JAQUE_

_La desaparición de la estudiante de Konoha High School, Hyūga Hinata, de 16 años de edad sigue dando tanto de qué hablar. Aún después de 10 años de su desaparición, muchos en Konoha han pedido discreción con respecto al tema de la chica y los otros tres que la acompañaban; justamente el 10 de octubre al salir de la escuela según varios testigos estudiantes._

_¿La fecha le es conocida?_

_En efecto, el día en el que la Mansión Uzumaki fue encontrada con un camino de sangre que causó sensación entre los amantes de lo paranormal. ¿Por qué de lo paranormal? Bueno mis queridos lectores: resulta que Inuzuka Kiba resultó ser un valiente portador de una grabación donde dentro de la famosa Mansión Uzumaki, después de 10 años de abandono, se encontraron efectos siniestros._

_«Sé que la escuché gritar» declaró Kiba «fui su mejor amigo durante años y aún no olvido el sonido de su voz. Es esta. Y muy pronto pediré que se reabra el caso»._

_Muchos estipulan que la señorita Hyūga fue en busca de su amor platónico a dejar su obsequio de cumpleaños como una sorpresa para éste; resulta que el amor platónico de ésta desafortunada adolescente era el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto. Y que en un intento desesperado de ganarse su corazón, ella partió a la casa de él acompañada de dos sujetos que probablemente le acompañarían hasta la casa del chico y más tarde, tal vez, la asesinarían dejándole un regalito aún mejor al hijo mayor de los Uzumaki._

_El cuerpo de Hyūga Hinata nunca fue hallado, ni su hermana ni su primo quieren dar explicación alguna pero sé que muy pronto conseguiremos armar el puzzle que conforma uno de los más grandes misterios de los últimos 10 años._

_Lo que aún es causa de debates es la pregunta siguiente: ¿Logró la chica Hyūga dejar su obsequio a su último amor?_

El corazón estaba a punto de salir de su trasero. De eso Naruto estaba seguro.

Entonces recordó:

_«—Eh, Naruto-kun —llamó alguien a sus espaldas._

—_Lo siento Hinata, tengo una llamada —dijo Naruto antes de tomar su celular y recibiendo la llamada de su madre._

—_Oh, entiendo, ya nos veremos —musitó ella abochornada y notablemente desanimada—. Feliz cumpleaños —masculló antes de marcharse con su mochila en manos»_.

Ahora lo recordaba. Ella había querido hablar con él justamente ése día, quizá para darle el regalo por el cual se había aventurado a su casa acompañada de quién sabe quiénes. Causándole… ¿muerte?

Naruto miró a Menma preocupado.

—Hay un video en YouTube —afirmando la sospecha que creció en Naruto cuando leyó lo de Kiba, un antiguo conocido suyo—. Es la grabación que captó Inuzuka.

De nuevo, de su maleta, Menma sacó su laptop y la puso en la mesa enfrente de la cama, acercó dos sillas e invitó a su hermano a acercarse. Cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado, Menma, indeciso dio clic en _repetición_ a un vídeo descargado en su lista de reproducción.

La imagen principal era la de la mansión que antes fue el hogar de ambos, verla en un vídeo que prometía 10 minutos de sonidos hizo que Naruto deseara ir al baño.

El sonido comenzaba con pasos resonantes en la casa. Respiraciones agitadas y suspiros entrecortados.

_»Quiero irme_ —dijo una persona, aparentemente una chica junto a quién sin lugar a dudas, era Kiba.

_»Si quieres hazlo, pero yo me quedo_ —espetó Kiba sin dejar de caminar. Naruto se los imaginó en la entrada, después en la cocina y por último, se escucharon los pasos hacia la escalera.

El sonar de unos lamentos hizo que las dos personas soltaran respingos de terror. Naruto se removió incómodo del asiento.

_»Kiba, por favor, vámonos… _—antes de que acabara con su frase, el grito desgarrador de una chica retumbó en las paredes regresando un eco mortal a la grabadora. El sonido casi hizo que Naruto soltara un chillido de niña—. _Kiba…_

_»¿Qué es esto? _—se escuchó pronunciar a Kiba ignorando a la muchacha—_. ¿Quién es?_

Pasos más retumbantes se hicieron sonar.

_»¿Quién eres? _—se le escuchó preguntar—_, no debes estar aquí… oye… muchacha… ¿me oyes? No debes…_

Un nuevo grito digno de una banshee se hizo presente al par en el que la otra chica corría y Kiba gritaba el nombre de Hinata entre gemidos y pasos apresurados hasta salir de la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo y deteniendo la grabación.

Menma y Naruto miraron expectantes la pantalla.

—Por eso no quiero hablar —explicó Menma tras unos segundos de silencio—. Naruto, algo pasó ahí y no quiero recordarlo, no quiero. Estoy cansado, las pesadillas regresan y no me siento bien últimamente.

—Entiendo —masculló el rubio bajando la cabeza.

Para sobresalto de ambos, el sonido comenzaba nuevamente con pasos resonantes en la casa. Respiraciones agitadas y suspiros entrecortados.

_»Quiero irme _—volvió a decir la muchacha.

_»Si quieres hazlo, pero yo me quedo_ —espetó Kiba nuevamente. Menma y Naruto miraron la pantalla pasmados en sus asientos.

Después de unos segundos de estática, la imagen de la mansión había sido sustituida por una grabación semejante a la que haría una cámara de seguridad. Captaba la entrada de la mansión. Ni uno de los hermanos habló.

Las voces de Kiba y la chica quedaron reducidas a nada mientras la imagen de la mansión parpadeaba ligeramente antes de que dos sombras y una chica se acercaran a la entrada. La chica llevaba consigo una bolsa de regalo en el brazo, su mochila en la espalda y una envoltura parecida a un pastel. Naruto abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ésta.

_»Vamos _—dijo una de las sombras con voz tétrica a la chica, que Naruto identificó como: Hyūga Hinata.

_»¿N-no de-deberíamos es-esperarlo a-aquí? _—cuestionó ella, Menma comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, pero Naruto estaba concentrado en la silueta temblorosa de Hinata.

_»Claro que no _—espetó otra vocecita más ligera y chillona, el rubio frunció el ceño, sentía que esa voz le era familiar_—, ¿quieres darle tu lindo regalo, no?_ —la mano de la segunda sombra acarició la bolsa de regalo en el antebrazo derecho de Hinata, ella asintió_—. Entonces entremos _—prosiguió a agacharse y a exponer el código de seguridad para que la puerta se abriese.

Ambas sombras incitaron a Hinata a pasar y acto seguido, la primera sombra hizo unas señales antes de entrar con la segunda; la imagen quedó así durante unos segundos antes de que siete personas con sudaderas con capuchas negras entraran rápidamente una seguida de otra con machetes, chuchillos y serruchos.

Menma se aferró a la silla en cuanto se hicieron sonar gritos desgarradores, risas sin parar y exclamaciones de burla y otras de piedad: _«¿No sabías que es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin el permiso de los dueños?»_, _«¡por favor no, por favor no! ¡Por favor!»_.

Escuchar los gritos de ese modo les hizo pensar a los hermanos que no estaban viendo una laptop, sino una verdadera grabación. El vídeo con los efectos de los gritos poco a poco fueron distorsionándose hasta que los gemidos de Hinata fueron opacando la estática que comenzaba a tomar la cámara hasta quedarse en negro. La imagen pasó a la sala donde la escalera hacia las escaleras era limpiada por dos personas con los artículos de limpieza de la mansión aprovechando que los empleados ya no trabajaban a esa hora. La imagen cambió a la cocina donde la sombra más pequeña reía y ponía los regalos de Hinata sobre la mesa con una felicidad tan grande como si adornase el árbol de navidad.

La imagen cambió drásticamente a una peor, mucho peor.

El cuerpo que antes perteneció a Hyūga Hinata estaba hecho pedazos:

Los brazos y las piernas eran usados por dos sujetos como si fuesen marcadores gigantes sobre el piso formando desde la puerta de la habitación Naruto, un caminito hasta el inicio del pasillo, ambos reían y parecían bromear entre sí mientras hacían lo que causaría una exclamación de horror en Menma pocas horas después.

Y dentro del baño. No había cámara dentro del baño que Menma y Naruto recordaran pero… ahí era donde se formaba la última imagen, la peor de todas. La que dejó a Naruto y a Menma con la sensación de ver una de las peores caras de la humanidad.

El cabeza de Hinata colgaba hacia atrás aún pegada a su cuello y a su torso con incontables cortes en sus costados y en el cuello mismo, estaba completamente desnuda sobre el regazo de una de las sombras que no hacía falta que les explicasen a ambos hermanos lo que ocurría. El cuerpo destajado de Hyūga Hinata estaba siendo profanado, violado por la primera sombra, una que ya había dejado al descubierto el rostro del hombre, un rostro deformado por el salvajismo y perversión. Los ojos de Hinata mostraban horror y muerte, estaban brillosos y ya sin vida. Su rostro tímido había sido manchado con su propia sangre marcando sus labios con rojo carmesí mientras su corta cabellera caía por los hombros en cada penetración.

«Lo conozco» se dijo Naruto con los ojos ardiéndole y la garganta secándose cada vez más. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, que el corazón se le salía por todos los orificios del cuerpo. Se sentía horriblemente mal, con ganas de vomitar y gritar por justicia; esto no era verdad, ni ese vídeo ni los artículos sobre la desaparición de Hyūga Hinata. Todo era un error, un grotesco error. Pero Naruto lo veía, veía a ése hombre profanar con sus sucias e inmundas manos el cuerpo de Hinata.

Y una vez que se sació con un gruñido de satisfacción, él dejó caer el torso de la chica que antes fue la única fémina que Naruto jamás imaginaría que le ocurriese algo así. La última chica que se merecería un destino tan cruel.

Naruto vio a su muy querido profesor, Umino Iruka subirse los pantalones y reacomodarse la ropa ensangrentada con una mueca de satisfacción.

El rubio sentía al odio recorrerle las venas; y el odio aumentó con creces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y dejó ver a otro hombre que ambos hermanos conocían bien.

—Orochimaru —masculló Menma reconociendo al amigo del padrino de ambos. Uno que había visto cientos de veces abrir la puerta de la casa. Naruto quiso llorar, había tantas emociones revolverse en su interior, había tanto que gritar, tanto que expresar.

Entonces el hombre sonrió al ver a Hinata tendida.

_»¿Ya acabaste? Es hora de irnos, los mocosos llegarán pronto _—le dijo Orochimaru a Iruka, quién sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros y sonreír como Naruto lo recordaba, entonces el rubio al otro lado de la pantalla sintió asco, repulsión aversión.

_»Definitivamente cuando están muertas son más estrechas _—admitió Iruka_—, las vírgenes vivas se acoplan con el tiempo; en cambio las vírgenes muertas…_

No pudo terminar su oración ya que los gritos de dos hombres distintos interrumpieron la charla.

_»¿Qué demonios fue eso? _—preguntó Orochimaru histérico saliendo del baño seguido de Iruka. La cámara cambió por unos instantes regresando al pasillo donde los hombres que sostenían las extremidades de Hinata habían desaparecido. Subió la mujer, sin la capucha, Naruto y Menma soltaron una exclamación sin poder contenerse: era Yūhi Kurenai.

_»¿Ahora en qué se equivocaron ese par de idiotas? _—preguntó con una voz tan ronca que Naruto y Menma la desconocieron por completo_—. ¿Dónde están…?_

La puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió, de él, salió lo que Naruto y Menma calificaron como su peor pesadilla: el cuerpo de Hinata desnuda, con las extremidades pegadas pero chorreando sangre, con el cabello colgándole con la cabeza agachada y los hombros moviéndose erráticamente, fue recibida con gritos de horror por parte de Kurenai y otros dos hombres que no se habían quitado las capuchas. Iruka se quedó quieto mientras los otros cuatro contando a Orochimaru corrían por las escaleras. Hinata se acercó con la entrepierna sangrante y gemidos poco humanos saliéndole por la ensangrentada boca.

Las heridas chorreaban sangre pero sus pies no dejaban huella. Cuanto estuvo frente a frente con Iruka y alzó el rostro, la pantalla cambió de imagen a una complemente distinta: la sala de la casa, las escaleras estaban impecables y después siguió el baño que también había sido limpiado. La puerta de la entrada estaba solitaria y en la cocina, los regalos de Hinata estaban perfectamente acomodados como Naruto los encontró.

Entonces Naruto se vio a si mismo entrar a su casa con cara de desgano. Se vio llegar a la cocina y se vio aventar el ridículo peluche a una esquina, beber un vaso con agua y mantenerse quieto por unos instantes; pero lo que aterró al Naruto de 25 años fue que atrás de su Yo Joven cuando terminó de beber el agua ya hacia la figura de Hinata desnuda, viendo fijamente su nuca. Los pechos heridos de ella estaban rozándole la espalda y cuando ella alzó los brazos meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás como queriendo abrazarlo, el Naruto 10 años más joven se alejó de ella al notar los obsequios, el sonido se había ido y ahora sólo se escuchaban sollozos de mujer. Hasta que Menma de 14 años ingresó a la habitación.

_»¿Qué enternecedor, no? _—preguntó una voz burlona y risueña del joven Menma en la puerta de la cocina cuando el joven Naruto se aventuró a desenvolver su pastel.

_»No me molestes, Menma_ —masculló Naruto sin dejar de desenvolver el pastel; sobre éste y alrededor de muchos trozos de fresas marcaba con chantillín anaranjado: «Feliz día» con la misma caligrafía que la carta. El estómago de Naruto se contrajo con ello. No todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

_»Mañana te daré mi regalo_ —dijo el joven Menma con algo de enojo al verse ignorado por su hermano aun con las maletas en manos ya que acababa de llegar. Naruto musitó algo parecido a un «ajá» antes de que Menma agregará con irritación antes de marcharse con la mirada en alto—: _idiota_.

La imagen cambió hasta quedar en negro. Los sollozos se intensificaron.

»¿Sí? —Naruto se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad, esta vez su voz estaba al otro lado de la línea.

_»Naruto-kun _—masculló Hinata con todo el sonido del mundo en perfecto estado. Estaba triste, temerosa, ¿cómo es que él no se dio cuenta antes? Se preguntó Naruto furioso consigo mismo, sobre todo, escuchando lo que su yo de 15 años decía.

»¡Hola, Hinata!, oye, te agradezco mucho el pastel. Estaba a punto de probarlo.

_»Hay algo… aquí…_

»¿Sabes? Hoy todo el mundo (a excepción de mi madre, pero ella no cuenta mucho porque está en China con mi padre) olvidó mi cumpleaños. Estaba molesto, hasta que vi tu obsequio. ¿Por qué no vienes y lo comemos juntos?

_»E-es muy tar-tarde _—respondió Hinata desanimada. Esta vez, Naruto quiso darse un puñetazo que le garantizara dejarlo sin dientes; ella estaba sufriendo y él hablando de un pastel.

»Mierda, es cierto; ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, te invito un helado?

—_Él no ha dejado de… _—Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa de pronto, entre una muy aumentada estática entre la conexión—_. Naruto-kun… ¿qué hago? Me sigue. Me sigue… Me sigue… Me sigue… Está aquí…_

—¿Qué te siguió? ¿Quién te siguió? —preguntó Naruto deteniendo su charlatanería.

El Naruto maduro observaba como la imagen oscura hacía una línea de luz mientras de fondo se escuchaban pasos lentos en el suelo de madera.

_»Me ve… por la ventana… es «horribleee»; ya… ya no pu-puedo e-eludirlo más… _

La aparente puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver la habitación de Naruto perfectamente observable desde el armario de éste; Naruto dio un respingo cuando vio a Iruka al otro lado de la ventana a un lado de su cama puesta horizontalmente.

_»¡No tiene ojos, Naruto-kun!_

En efecto, no tenía ojos. Como si se les hubiesen arrancado de raíz. Estaba pegado a la ventana repitiendo lo que Naruto a los quince años no paraba de repetir hasta que diez años se interpusieron y eso cambió. Pero ahora lo recordaba: _«Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré», _exacto, de ese modo sonaba; el rubio casi se sintió morir al saber por fin, de dónde venía ése sonido: de la voz de uno de sus _mejores_ profesores de la época. Aquel en el que confió y que aparentemente había roto su confianza al mancillar a una chica que lo amaba a él, ¡a él!

_»¡Naruto! _—exclamó el joven Menma, al otro lado de la línea.

_»¿Quién te ha seguido?_ —prosiguió el otro Naruto; para cuando la cámara dejó de enfocar a la ensangrentada aún de sus extremidades (la entrepierna entre ellas) desnuda y aterrada Hinata que temblaba como maraca, la puerta se había abierto y al otro lado de ahí ya hacía el profesor aún más deformado que antes: las cuencas de los ojos vacías y sangrantes, las manos con dedos inhumanamente largos y la ropa desarreglada y ensangrentada con una mueca libidinosa en la cara. Hinata gritó cuando aquella deformación la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a alzarse haciéndola soltar el teléfono que Naruto reconoció, era el suyo, el que poseía dentro de su alcoba; se escuchó a sí mismo seguir llamándola con ahínco—. _¿Qué ocurre?_ —exclamó cuando la línea se cortó al instante en el que la cámara se quedó en negrura total y los mismos gritos que escucharon Kiba y su acompañante, resonaron esta vez, completamente _humanos_.

Chica y hombre, abusador y víctima; _dragón_ y _princesa_.

El vídeo se detuvo entonces, dejando que las mentes de ambos hermanos Uzumaki se perdieran por un segundo en quién sabe dónde. Entonces Naruto miró la hora en la laptop de Menma (00:34 am).

—¿Te importaría…? —masculló apenas—, ¿te importaría que me llevase…?

—Llévatelo… —articuló Menma con el cuerpo temblándole. Después miró con unos ojos asesinos y furiosos al peluche y espetó—: Llévatelo todo.

…

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación a pocas de distancia de Menma, dejó las cosas sobre la cama: laptop, hojas incluso el maletón que Menma había llevado. Por inercia sacó su propio celular y se fijó en los mensajes.

_2 Mensajes No Leídos. _Recitaba la oración en la pantalla.

En la bandeja de entrada hubo algo que Naruto captó como un pésimo chiste.

_Mensaje 1: Mamá. _

_Asuntó: ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Estás bien? ¿Tu hermano está contigo? ¡Llámenos mañana!_

_Mensaje 2.- Desconocido. _

_Asunto: ¿Tienes ojos?_

Naruto dudó mucho en abrir el mensaje puesto que resultaba muy extraño que su celular pudiese dejar pasar mensajes de números desconocidos ya que su modelo de teléfono no era común en ese aspecto, sin embargo el asunto era demasiado tentador como para oprimir el botón de "borrar mensaje". Por lo que dejando atrás un suspiro intentando serenarse, lo abrió.

_Le costó mucho el darte ese regalo, ¿sabes?_

_Creo que en fondo ella está muy feliz de saber que lo conservas como un tesoro. Es una pena que ella ya no sea la misma._

_¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando un alma no puede descansar en paz?_

Las sienes casi le explotaron. Pero no por el mensaje en sí, no, ese fue sólo la punta del iceberg; lo que le hizo soltar el teléfono y dar dos pasos atrás dejando un grito, fue la foto adjunta.

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama completamente desnuda sin los miembros de su cuerpo; el cabello era largo y su piel estaba completamente blanca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su boca también lo estaba como si aún estuviese gritando. Naruto tembló cuando tomó el teléfono de nuevo y vio que el mensaje se había borrado solo.

Ya no estaba y la imagen de Hinata tampoco lo estaba.

Naruto lloró.

Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez nunca sería así; pero Naruto jamás había deseado más verla viva y consigo como ahora.

—_Feliz cumpleaños… Naruto-kun_.

El rubio se giró inmediatamente para ver a la persona que le había susurrado con viento frío sobre su oreja. No había nadie. Pero lo sabía, lo acababa de oír, era su voz. La de ella.

Algo en el ambiente se tornó aún más helado. Aún más pesado y más tenso. Con el celular en sus temblorosas manos, activó la cámara digital. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se apuntó a sí mismo con la lente del celular y dejando caer una lágrima, dio la selección "tomar foto". La luz del flash le cegó por un segundo pero no fue tanto como para hacerle olvidar su misión.

Sostuvo el celular en manos y miró la pantalla donde ya hacía la foto que acababa de tomar.

Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, y lamentablemente, no porque la foto en sí saliese demasiado bella. Sino porque había encontrado lo último que se esperaba.

Muy en el fondo, su corazón anhelaba ver a Hinata atrás suyo con un rosto apacible y que demostrara al menos un poco de paz. Sin embargo lo que realmente vio fue… o más bien, fueron un grupo de personas con caras blancas y sin ninguna muestra de ser quienes realmente solían ser en vida, con las bocas abiertas cubiertas de negrura y las cuencas de los ojos del mismo modo; Naruto corrió hasta una esquina de su habitación.

Las luces se apagaron.

La respiración agitada de Naruto inundó el cuarto; buscó por todos lados hasta que sus manos dieron con el celular y pudo alumbrar con él. Pero al hacer esto no se dio cuenta que la cámara estaba aún activa y por error sacó otra foto. La luz de flash resplandeció por el vacío lugar.

Pero en la pantalla se mostraban las mismas caras, los mismos semblantes y ésta vez; más cerca de él.

Sacó otra foto; estaban más cerca.

Otra; más cerca.

Otra más; ya estaban arrodillados frente a él.

Tembloroso, y con las sienes a punto de explotarle, sacó la última foto; los espectros ya no estaban.

—Ah… ah… ahhh… ahh…

El corazón se normalizó y sus párpados se cerraron con lentitud; en medio de su relax, dio vuelta al celular y sacó otra foto sin que él se diese cuenta puesto que el flash falló.

Naruto no se quedó en el cuarto y fue derecho a un pequeño bar que había visto; invitó a Menma, quién por su semblante tampoco podía dormir y ambos se fueron en dirección por algunos tragos en el camino, decidiendo que buscarían el modo de librarse de toda esa pesadilla (un exorcismo si era necesario), para poder continuar con sus vidas.

«Lo lamento mucho… Hinata» pensó el rubio pensando en el peluche sobre la cama junto al resto del papeleo; si antes atesoraba a ese pedazo de tela, ahora lo adoraría e incluso si era necesario le expondría en un vitral en honor a esa muchacha cuyos sentimientos fueron descubiertos demasiado tarde en medio del horror y la crueldad humana en su máxima expresión.

De hecho, Naruto pensó en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado probar aquel pastel. Junto a ella y haberle podido halagar por ello viéndola sonrojarse como era costumbre suya.

Naruto se detuvo en medio de un semáforo, él último antes de llegar al bar y pensó en lo mucho que le debía a esa chica. Casi lloró al recordarla. El corazón le dolía y su respiración se estaba descontrolando.

Y pensar que había confiado en el hombre que había mancillado a Hyūga Hinata de forma cruel y poco humanitaria. Maldición.

Apretó el volante y continuó conduciendo.

…

El celular de Naruto se quedó en el suelo del departamento.

La pantalla se encendió y la imagen de fondo bien pudo haberle sacado un grito muy afeminado al rubio, o un gemido de eterno dolor:

Hinata estaba atrás suyo abrazándolo por el cuello con el mentón sobre su hombro y con la cara triste, ella de sangre en la cara y lágrimas en los ojos.

El celular por sí solo activó en todas las fotos anteriores "borrar" antes de que desaparecieran. La última había sido la de Hinata, para cuento ésta también se borró el celular se apagó de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>¡Diablos! Creo que debería entrar a un manicomio por tanto que me imagino XD<em>

_Y como pudieron apreciar, no hay, ni habrá un "felices por siempre" en este fic; por eso está en rated M. Espero que puedan dormir bien y por favor, no se olviden de comentar si les gustó ésta obra escrita. ¡Ayúdenme a pensar que le escrito esto a personas reales! T_T_

_Bueno, hasta pronto. Gracias por leer._

**JA NE! ;)**


End file.
